One Mistake
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Penny makes a mistake when returning home from an errand, and it could change her life forever. Warning
1. The accident

It took a couple minutes for her to realize what had just happened. To register what was going on and to gather herself together. She had never done anything like that in her life, and to make it worse she knew who the other car belonged to. It belonged to her sweetie, her precious sweet Leonard.

She had been returning home from taking their daughter Camille to the daycare and turned right in front of him without even looking. It all happened so fast. He didn't have to be at work as early that day and so she had let him sleep in.

Penny had finally made it as an actress. It was her dream, so she thought. She enjoyed it, but she hated being away from Leonard and their daughter so much. She realized that her dream was really to be at home.

Penny opened her car door seeing that she had landed in the ditch. She got out and scrambled to the edge of the road where she first saw Leonard's car. His car horn was going off loudly and he wasn't moving inside. Panic and fear now overcame Penny as she started screaming for help.


	2. At the hospital

Leonard was taken to the hospital in an ambulance. Penny called Howard and Bernadette to see if they could pick up Camille and bring her with them to the hospital. She asked them to call Amy, Raj and Sheldon. They said that they would be there as soon as they could.

At the hospital Penny was quickly checked over and released with a few scraps and bruises and sore muscles. She waited in the waiting room to hear anything. Bernadette, Amy, Howard and Raj went over to her.

"What happened?" Howard asked.

"I hit him. I turned into him. I hit him hard. If he's not okay I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself." Penny cried.

Amy just hugged her. "I tried to get Sheldon out of the car, but he refuses." She said.

Penny wasn't surprised that Sheldon didn't want to come in. He hated hospitals, and plus Leonard was his best friend.

Bernadette who had been holding a sleeping two year old Camille handed Penny her daughter. Penny just held her tight.

"Mrs. Hofstadter?" A doctor said.

Penny went over still holding Camille. "That's me."

"Your husband has sustained serious internal injuries. It's still touch and go. But right now he's asking for you."

"He's awake?"

"Yes, you can go see him."

Penny handed Camille back to Bernadette and followed the doctor back to Leonard's room.


	3. Talking to Leonard

Penny opened Leonard's door and gasped at the sight. He was hooked up to so many IVs and machines. But she could tell he was struggling to stay conscious as she knew he was waiting for her.

"Hey Sweetie." Penny said nervously walking over to his bed.

Leonard looked at her and smiled. "Thank heavens you're okay."

"Leonard, I'm so, so sorry." Penny said now in tears.

He reached out and took her hand in his and rubbed the back side of her hand with his thumb. "It was an accident Penny. I know you would never do it on propouse. I just wanted to see you to see if you were alright." He said with a smile.

Penny fell in love with him even more. How did she ever get so lucky to have found Leonard. They had been through so much and now this.

Things hadn't always been a walk in a park in their relationship. But she knew she could get through anything as long as she did so with Leonard by her side. They even almost divorced once when rumors flew about an affair she had with a co-star. The rumors in most cases where true, but she had learned a long time ago that she could do no better than Leonard, so in her case they were false.

Leonard had been there when their first child died of SIDS to help Penny through it. She didn't know how he held it together so well. Oh she knew it wasn't easy on him either. She even caught him breaking down when he thought she wasn't looking.

_She walked over to him and put her arms around him. "I'm here Leonard. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."_

_He looked her and put his hands on her arms and with tears in his eyes just stared at her. "We'll be okay." He said with a small smile._

"Penny?" Leonard said, snapping Penny back into reality.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I just hate seeing you like this."

Leonard gave her a smile. "I love you Penny."

"I love you too. You're my best friend. Thanks for sticking with me."

"That's what friends are for. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. We'll be okay." He said before shutting his eyes and a monitor going off.


	4. Sheldon and Penny

The next thing doctors and nurses rushed in pushing Penny out of the room. The last place Penny wanted to be was not with Leonard. She went back out to the waiting room and sat with her friends for a bit. Camille was now awake.

"Mamma." Was all she said as she tootled over to Penny reaching up to pat Penny's face.

Penny hugged Camille tightly and let the tears fall. She didn't want to talk to anyone though she knew they all had questions.

"I'm going to get some air." Penny said and then left carrying Camille with her. She went outside and saw Sheldon outside the building.

Camille giggled when she saw him. As much as Sheldon claimed to hate children, he shared a special bond with Camille. He gave a smile when he saw them coming toward him.

"Hey Sheldon." Penny said before breaking down in tears.

"There, there." Sheldon said.

Penny chuckled through her tears, "typical Sheldon response" she thought.

_Penny had left Leonard and went back home to Nebraska when the rumors were flying about a make believe affair. Didn't Leonard know how much she loved him? She had learned when she first broke up with years ago after he said he loved her, that she had made a mistake. Leonard was everything she ever wanted in a guy and there was no way she would risk losing all that now._

_While in Nebraska Sheldon came to visit her. She broke down in tears when she came to the door and saw him. Other than Leonard, Sheldon had really become her best friend. But she wasn't about to tell Amy and Bernadette that._

"_There, there." He said. Just like he always did._

"_Sheldon, I love him."_

"_I know that. Leonard knows that. He's been miserable since you left. He doesn't know I'm here. You need to come home Penny. I can't take him anymore. He's nothing with out you. You're nothing without him."_

"_That's so sweet Sheldon."_

"_Yeah, well let's just keep this between us." He said._

"How is he Penny?" Sheldon slowly asked.

"He was awake. I was able to see and talk to him for a short while. He then closed his eyes and a monitor went off. Oh Sheldon I'm so scared."

"There, there."

Penny knew that Sheldon didn't handle these situations well and he really wasn't handling this well. A little while later Raj came out and told Penny that a doctor was looking for her.

She went back in and was told that it was still touch and go but right now Leonard was still alive. He wasn't conscious, but she could see him if she liked. She went back to his room.

"Oh Leonard, I'm so sorry for all the mistakes I've made and this one stupid mistake. I love you Leonard. Please stay with me."

Penny felt something that felt like a hand on her shoulder but when she looked to see who it was there was no one there. She once again looked at Leonard's pale face. There was no life in it.


	5. It's a whole other ball game

Penny asked Bernadette and Howard if they could take care of Camille for a while. They agreed no questions asked as they gave her a tearful goodbye.

"Maybe you should call his parents." Bernadette said. "I'm sure they would like to come."

"I talked to his mother. She said she'd be on the first flight in the morning. I don't think that I can get over this. He always helped me through things like this, now…"

Bernadette gave her another hug. "I'm so sorry Penny. We all love you. Let us know if there is anything we can do."

"Thanks Bernadette." Penny said crying.

Penny spent the night alone. She didn't want to go home. She couldn't go home. It wasn't a home without Leonard.

"_Penny, will you marry me?"_

"_Oh my god! Yes!"_

"_This would be so much more romantic if there wasn't monkey hair on your finger." Leonard chuckled._

Penny smiled at the memory.

"Penny dear." Penny heard someone say.

"Beverly. Thanks for coming." Penny said giving her mother in law a hug. She knew that Beverly didn't like such emotions but this was a different situation.

"How are you holding up?"

"Not well. Beverly, I was the one that hit his car. I put him where he is. Before he went, I got to talk to him for a short while. He knows I didn't mean to, and I hope that he forgives me."

"I'm sure he did. I may have not been the best mother, but I know my son has a lot of love for you, and to him, you can do no wrong."

"Thank you Beverly." Penny said her voice cracked threating more tears.

Amy came in shortly after Beverly arrived and they greeted each other. "Penny, you'll get through this. You've already gone through the loss of a child. You can get through this too."

"Yes, Amy, but I got through that with Leonard. This is different. Leonard isn't here to help me through this time. I did this to him. I'm to blame. Me."

"I'm sure Leonard would tell you that you can still get through this." Amy said.

"He would." Beverly interjected.

Penny just nodded. This would be a whole other ball game than when she lost Lenny. This time it was Leonard.


	6. At the house

Penny returned to the house later in the day to change her clothes. Since being with Leonard she had learned to be a much better house keeper. Also having a maid didn't hurt. Leonard didn't want a maid at first. But with her traveling for work and Leonard being "too tired" after work, he gave in to having a maid.

Though they both agreed on not having a nanny for their children as they wanted to be more hands on parents growing up with that themselves. So Camille did have a daycare she went to when Penny and Leonard were working.

Being in their room Penny wanted to change quickly. She had taken a shower in the guest bathroom. Though they weren't hurting for money Leonard got her to give into not having a terribly big house. He still wanted to be close to the university.

She went to the closet and got out an outfit and changed as quickly as she had ever in the whole of her life. But before leaving for some reason she went to Leonard's closet and took out a shirt and held it close to her chest.

She had done that also with Lenny's baby clothes, after he had died.

"_I thought I would find you in here." Leonard said softly._

"_I don't want to talk."_

"_Then don't. Just listen." He said with a smile, which also made Penny smile as she rolled her eyes._

"_Penny, I'm worried about you. I know that you are hurting, but spending all your time in here holding his clothes. I know you need time to heal and you have to do it in your own way. But I feel you are shutting me out. Please don't shut me out."_

_Penny put the outfit down and crumbled into Leonard. Leonard held her tight stroking her hair as she sobbed on his shoulder._

"_I don't mean to shut you out Leonard. it's just, it's so hard."_

"_I know honey. It is for me too. But we can get through this."_

"Oh Leonard, how am I to get through this now?" Penny said quietly to herself.

"You know how." She heard someone say.

Penny opened her eyes and her heart jumped to her throat at what she saw.


	7. Seeing Leonard

There in front of her was her beloved Leonard. He looked at her so sweetly and lovingly. He gave her one of his corky smiles.

"Leonard." She breathed.

"Hey. I'd ask how you are, but I can see not well. Don't do this Penny. Don't shut everyone out like you tend to do in this situation. They all love you. I think you should send for your mother. Also I want you to try to be there for my mother as much as she'll let you. Can you do that?"

"Leonard, can you forgive me?"

"It was an accident Penny. There is nothing to forgive. But you must forgive yourself. I want you to be happy Penny."

"How can I be happy without you? I don't need anything else. I just need you."

Penny sobbed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again Leonard was gone. It all had been her imagination. Why couldn't have the accident been imaginary too? But that, that was real. And what else was real was that she had never felt so alone in her life.

Penny then went over to Howard and Bernadette's to spend some time with her daughter. Thank heavens she still had her. She would really go downhill faster if something happened to her. Later that day Amy and Sheldon came over to see how Penny was since that was where she was staying for a while.

Now without Leonard the last place she wanted to be was at the house. That's all it was, was a house. Not a home, but a house.

Penny did call her family to tell them the news. It wasn't the news they had hoped. Her mother said that she was hoping that Penny was calling to say she was pregnant. Pregnancy was the last thing on Penny's mind. The only things on her mind was getting through this and taking care of her daughter.

Her mother would fly out the next day. She was coming to help take of things until Leonard woke up. That is if he woke up. The doctors were not hopeful that he would.


	8. You have some fight in You

Yes Leonard was still alive, but how alive are you really when you fall into a deep coma? Penny was unsure of this. Doctors held little to none that Leonard would ever recover from such drastic injuries, that he would wake or that if he did, he'd be as he once was.

Penny also knew that Leonard wasn't much of a fighter. He never had been. He always let Penny win their arguments, and growing up he was bullied so much that it wasn't even funny to think about the things he went through. And that's not counting what his peers put him through. Penny didn't know how well Leonard would try to fight if he could, knowing his past.

"_Leonard, why do you give in all the time?!" Penny asked irately._

"_It's just who I am. Penny you know that I'm a lover not a fighter. And I also believe you. I believe you not only cause I want to, but because I know you wouldn't lie to me about something like this."_

"_Leonard, I have a confession. I was attracted to him. But I swear nothing happened. The tabloids are making something out of nothing to make a buck." Penny said calmly._

"_Thank you for being honest about being attracted to him. Why were you attracted to him?" Leonard added._

"_I don't know. It's not you. And it's not you and me."_

"_What happened in Nebraska that made you come back?"_

"_I missed you. I want to be with you Leonard. I honestly do. There is no one other than you that is for me. I do wish you'd fight for me a little more. Not give in so much. I know you have some fight in you."_

"_Maybe a little." Leonard grinned._

Penny sat by Leonard's bed at the hospital. She only left the hospital for a day. She just needed some time to think about what the doctors had told her. She couldn't sit around the hospital waiting for Leonard to die.

"Fight this honey. Come on give me something. I know you have some fight in you." Penny said through her tears.

And as if Leonard had heard her, his finger moved ever so slightly.


	9. Some Hope

"Leonard?" Penny said hopeful. "Leonard, can you hear me? Move your finger again if you can hear me." She said.

As if again he heard her he moved his finger ever so slightly. But he still didn't wake. But those little movements were enough for Penny to have hope that the doctors were wrong. That her Leonard was still somewhere in this smashed up body.

"Leonard, if you aren't okay I'll never forgive myself. Please be okay. Please." She cried. "I love you." She added in a whisper.

A nurse came in shortly thereafter to check on his vital signs. And again Leonard moved his finger.

"There did you see that?!" Penny asked the nurse.

The nurse just nodded and then left. Shortly a doctor came in to check out Leonard. "Mmm. Seems to be we have a fighter here." The doctor said.

"When he puts his mind to something he does what he can to accomplish it." Penny said.

"Still I wouldn't hold your breath that he'll ever be the same. He's suffered a great deal even before the stroke and coma." The doctor said before leaving.

Penny stared at Leonard taking his hand in hers. "I know you can hear me. I know that you want to pull through. I know you can. You'll get through this with me right by your side. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here Leonard. I'm here for the long hull."

All of a sudden she could feel Leonard's thumb rubbing back and forth on her hand. She gasped and hit the button on the bed for the doctor. The same doctor came in, Leonard was still stroking Penny's hand.

"He might, might wake up. Possibly soon." He said.

"Can you go get his mother. She's in the waiting room. Beverly Hofstadter is her name."

He grinned and said sure. A few minutes later Beverly came in. she told Penny that the doctor had talked to her. By now Leonard had stopped stroking Penny's hand.

Beverly was like the doctors and had little hope for her son. Penny was surprised. For to her any hope was a hope small or large it didn't matter. There was still hope. He wasn't brain dead. He had suffered a stroke which caused him to fall into a coma. Maybe it wasn't as deep of a coma as they originally thought.

Howard and Bernadette where aloud to bring Camille in just this once to sit with Penny for a little while. At this point Penny refused to leave Leonard's side. She wanted to be the first thing he saw when he woke.


	10. Let me see your Eyes

More than 24 hours past and Leonard still only moved his finger every now and then. But he never opened his eyes. Doctors said there was little they could do. It was up to Leonard. But Penny had faith that Leonard would soon wake.

Another day passed and another. Still Leonard stayed in the coma. Her mother had come and went and so had Beverly. The gang stopped by now and then and Camille had been in the room a couple more times. Though Howard and Bernadette said they were happy to keep Camille as long as needed, Penny could tell that they needed a break. But how could she leave Leonard? He might wake, and if he did what would he do if she wasn't there.

She asked them to take Camille for one more night and thankfully they agreed.

"_Leonard, do you think about having kids?" Penny asked._

"_You don't remember our first meeting do you?"' He chuckled. "Our children will be smart and beautiful." He added._

"_Yes, but that was then. And this is now."_

"_Are you?"_

_Penny smiled. "I am."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm as sure as I can be. I went to a doctor to make sure. And he says I am."_

"_Are you up to it? It wasn't that long ago we lost Lenny."_

"_I know. But I think we'll be okay. It's been over six months."_

_Leonard smile and wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her passionately. "I love you Penny."_

_Penny looked into deep into his eyes. "I know. I love you too."_

"Come on Leonard, let me see those chocolate brown eyes." She quietly pleaded. "I want to see your beautiful eyes."

Penny didn't know when she drifted asleep, but she was a wakened shortly after the sun rose.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" A quiet voice asked.

Penny looked over at Leonard's bed. "There are those eyes!" She exclaimed with tears in her own eyes.


	11. Leonard's Awake

Penny bent over his bed and kissed his cheek. "I love you Leonard Hofstadter."

"How long have you been here?" He asked again.

"Long enough. How are you feeling?"

"I can't really feel my left side. What happened, after the accident? I don't remember much."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"You." He said with a smile.

"After I came in to talk to you, you started to have problems. You had a stroke and fell into a coma. This is the first time you've opened your eyes. Doctors gave up hope on you. You're mother was here but she left this morning."

"You never gave up me?" Leonard quietly asked.

Penny shook her head. "I never will. We're a team Leonard. I'm here until the bitter end. And you better not make that anytime soon."

He chuckled. "I won't, I promise."

Penny kissed him again. At that point Bernadette came in with Camille. "Daddy!" Camille said running in like she always did. Bernadette hadn't noticed Leonard was awake yet.

"Hello sweetheart." Leonard said.

At that Bernadette looked at him. "Leonard!"

"Hey Bernadette. Thanks for looking after my girls." He smiled.

Bernadette didn't say anything for a little bit. She just cried. "I've got to call Howie and everyone."

"And I got to send for a doctor to check you over." Penny said to Leonard.


	12. The Talk

The doctor was shocked on how well Leonard seemed to be after just coming out of a coma and suffering a severe stroke. But the road was going to get tougher before it was easier. Leonard would need a lot of therapy physically and Penny feared emotionally as well. His wife had almost killed him. And she had yet to tell him. She hadn't told anyone.

After the doctor left Leonard looked at Penny who was sitting next to him and he was stroking her hand with his thumb. It had become their thing when times were tough since Lenny's passing. "Thank you for being here Penny."

"There's no where I'd rather be than with you. Leonard, can you forgive me?" She asked.

"Penny, I forgave you a long time ago. You just have to think of it as I do. An accident. That's all it was."

"_I love you." Penny said about to cry._

"_I love you too." Leonard said before giving her one last kiss before he departed for three months to work in the North Sea.  
As Penny watched him go she couldn't hide her tears. She missed more than anything already and he had just left ten seconds ago. She never knew that she could feel this way about anyone._

_Just months earlier she had thought about ending her relationship with Leonard and now she felt sick without him. She'd lost him once she couldn't lose him again. She knew he told her that it was up to her when the time would be to get married. But she knew in her heart of hearts that within the next year that probably be engaged and she couldn't wait._

Penny didn't realized she had drifted off in daydream land.

"What are you thinking about?" Leonard asked. His speech was a little slurred as the stroke had effected a bit.

"Us. Leonard we need to talk. You're not going to be able to work for a while. Which means I'll have to take anything I can get. But I don't want to leave you when you need me the most."

"Penny, we'll be able to make away. You can have your career and all you dreamed of and still have us work."

Leonard had said that before when Penny got her big break a year after their wedding. And he had been right.


	13. Penny tells Leonard

But things were going to get worse before getting better. They had a long road ahead of them and it wasn't going to be easy. Penny had been offered a role on a TV show, it was locally shot but she'd be gone every day for nine to ten hours. She wanted to turn it down, but Leonard the best he could told her not to.

"I don't want to be your downfall." He once told her.

Penny knew he could never be her downfall. He was everything to her and she wanted to him to be. She loved him more than she ever knew possible to love anyone. And now just before the accident she found that she was expecting again.

"Leonard, we…I have something we need to talk about." She said one day at the hospital

"If it's about the job, I told you to take it."

"It's not…."

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I'm pregnant. I found out the day before the accident. I was going to tell you sooner, but things got out of control and hectic."

"That's great that you're pregnant."

"I don't want to be now."

"Penny, you always said you'd like a sibling for Camille, and yes things are difficult right now, and they will get worse before they get better. But they will get better. I promise."

"For better or for worse I'm right here by you Leonard." Penny said with tears in her eyes.

"I know you are. I love you Penny." Leonard closed his eyes and once again the monitor went off in a loud buzzing noise.

"LEONARD! Not again! LEONARD!" Penny yelled before doctors swarmed in pushing her out of the room.

Penny walked down to the cafeteria to be alone. She hadn't expected to see Amy and Bernadette still at the hospital but they were also in there. "What are you two doing here?" Penny asked.

"We wanted to know how Leonard was."

"Doctors are with him right now." Penny then broke down. "I don't think he's going to make it this time." She sobbed.

"Penny. Is there anything we can do?" Amy asked.

Penny just shook her head. "Id give anything to go back and stop the whole thing from happening. I was distracted trying to figure out a way to tell Leonard I'm pregnant and now I may have killed him instead."

Bernadette and Amy congratulated her on her pregnancy, but Penny didn't want their happiness for her. She wanted Leonard.


	14. The Funeral

The rain wouldn't stop, but Penny felt it was appropriate, seeing how she hadn't been able to stop the tears. She knew that Leonard knew all along he wouldn't make it. The nurse had given her a note she found in his room while cleaning it up.

_Penny,_

_I don't blame you and I've already asked there to be no charges in my death filed. I have always loved and will continue to love you, even in heaven. You made my life by loving me. And I can never thank you for that. It breaks my heart at the thought of not being there with you. But I know you'll be fine. And I know you'll fall in love again someday. I'd want you to. Take care Penny. I love you._

_Leonard_

Penny had read the note over and over again. It was the shortest note he ever written her, but it was all he could muster and it was all that needed to be said.

Bernadette and Howard came by to pick up Camille for a couple of days, but Penny though thankful for the quietness missed Camille deeply and felt even more alone without her.

The day of Leonard's funeral was the worst day of Penny's life. The rain finally stopped and the sun began to shine a little through the clouds. Penny cursed the sun under her breath. But she knew that Leonard would rather have a sunny funeral than a gray damp one.

Howard, Raj and Sheldon all spoke at the funeral. Penny was surprised Sheldon even showed up. But Leonard had been everyone's best friend, and it was difficult to lose him. Sheldon though hated these kind of things in the past that's why it surprised Penny.

Leonard's death was ruled as accidental and like Leonard's note said, no charges were filed. But it was still a guilt that Penny had that ate her up. She had killed her husband and love of her life. A thing she could never forgive herself for.


	15. After the Funeral

The last place Penny wanted to return to after the funeral was home. She hated the idea of going back to a large empty house. It would never be home again to her, not without Leonard. She had killed her husband, and there would be no forgiving herself for it. One mistake, one stupid mistake and her life was turned upside down.

There wasn't anywhere Penny could go. She knew she had to return to the house. Leonard's family had come in for the funeral and she knew they blamed her. But as rotten as they treated Leonard, she thought they would be almost glad he was gone now. She was pleasantly surprised to see that his mother especially was broken hearted over the loss of her son.

Penny's family had come in too. Her mother offered to drive her and Camille back to the house. But Penny said she wanted to stick around for a bit, but she was welcome to take Camille.

Penny was now alone and just stared at the casket sitting before her.

"Why me Penny? Why did you pick me?" Leonard asked one day out of the blue.

They had been married for a couple years and Penny was shocked at the question. "Because you've always been there for me. Through thick and thin, you've always been by my side. You're sweet, and funny. You're smart and kind. You have always been everything I've ever wanted. It just took me a while to realize it. I can't imagine my life without you. I don't regret anything Leonard, expect…"

"Except what?"

"Not always telling you how much I love you. You're my best friend Leonard. Not everyone marries their best friend. I'm so eternity grateful that I got to marry mine."

Leonard walked over to her and pressed his lips on hers."

The rain began to fall again and snapped Penny back to reality. Those lips she would never feel again.


	16. A month later

It had been nearly a month and Penny kept busy at work and taking care of Camille. But at night was the hardest. Going to bed in an empty room to an empty bed, Penny couldn't help but cry herself to sleep each night. There was a picture of Leonard and Penny together on his night stand. It had been taken just after Lenny died, yet there stood holding each other's hand, gazing into each other's eyes and smiling.

Penny longed for that moment again. It had been Leonard's idea to go ahead with the family photo session. Though he dreaded it just as much as when Penny had set it up. It was a beautiful day and a beautiful photo. They looked so in love. They were so in love. And now that love was over.

Camille came running into Penny's room one night in tears. She claimed there was a monster in her room and couldn't find daddy to scare it away like he always did. This also made Penny's heart ache even more. She went into the room and did her best to scare the monster away, and be strong for Camille.

Camille said the monster was still there so Penny began to let Camille sleep with her.

"_Penny, I want you to know, that if ever something happens with us, I want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me, I still want you to be happy." Leonard said one night before going to bed. _

_It was around the time of the supposed affair, just before Penny left for Nebraska._

"_Leonard, no one can make me happy like you do. I meant it when I said all I need is you."_

_Leonard smiled. "No matter what in life and in death I will always be with you supporting you, loving you."_

"_Leonard, what are you not telling me?"_

"_Nothing. I just want you to know that I'll always be with you. I'll never leave you."_

_Penny moved over to Leonard and kissed him. "I love you Leonard Hofstadter."_

"So where are you now Leonard?" Penny whispered with tears running down her cheeks.

Penny was glad for having to work so much. It helped her take her mind off Leonard. But it was hard to be away from Camille. She stayed with Howard and Bernadette, but Penny felt that they might think that she was taking advantage of them. So she decided to take her to a daycare. Bernadette picked her up and brought her to the set when she could.

Penny knew that she was pushing people away, and she needed them more than ever with a busy schedule, a toddler and a baby on the way.


	17. The Birth

It had been a long nine months. Penny worked as much as she could and as long as she could. But it was more and more difficult as time went on. In the middle of the night she felt a strong pain, and she knew what it was. Her water had broken and she was in a labor. She called Amy to see if she could come get her and Camille and take her to the hospital

Amy got there as soon as she could and drove as fast as she could to the hospital. It was a quick and bitter sweet delivery. David Leonard Hofstadter was born with only a few pushes. Penny immediately saw Leonard in him. And she immediately wished Leonard was there with her.

Those times where really hard, but this was one of the easier times, though it was bitter sweet. She was excited to see how Camille would react to David. And Penny couldn't wait to tell David about his father as he got older.

"_Can I tell you a secret?" Penny asked Leonard._

"_Sure." He said._

"_I wasn't sure until later, but I have loved you just as long you have loved me."_

_Leonard smiled. "I think I've always known." He said._

_Penny gave a chuckle, "There is just no surprising you, is there?"_

"_You surprise me all the time. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."_

It had been a difficult year since Leonard died, and there was a lot of hard days more than easier. But she kept one of the last things he said to her which was "They will get better, I promise."

One night as she stood by David's bed trying to get him to sleep, with tears in her eyes she whispered, "You kept your promise Leonard. Having Camille and David make things better."


	18. What is Real

A couple days later while Penny was taking a nap she heard a knock at her door. She opened her eyes, she was taken back when she discovered she was in her dressing room. She was stunned. She thought she was at her house.

"Come in." She said.

"Ms. Jennings, the hospital called." A stage hand said opening the door.

"Hospital?"

"Yeah, they say that your husband is awake and asking for you."

"Thank you Gloria." Penny said. When she got up she realized that Leonard dying had to have been a dream and everything after that. Penny wasn't sure what was real now and what wasn't.


	19. Back to the Hospital

Penny rushed to the hospital and to Leonard's room. "Leonard!" She exclaimed.

He looked over at her. "Hey sweetie. Why weren't you planning to tell me?"

Penny was confused. "Tell you what?"

"You're pregnant."

Penny looked more confused and then remembered she hadn't told him before the accident. "I only found out for myself a little bit ago. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but glad to see you. I'm so glad you're alright. That nothing happened to you in the accident."

"Forgive me Leonard."

"I have forgiven you. I told you that."

"I'm sorry, but I had a terrible dream and I'm not sure what is real and what's not."

Leonard looked at her funny. "Terrible? Did I die or something?"

Penny's eyes then filled up with tears.

"Oh God I did."

"Leonard, it was awful. I had killed you and if that really had happened there would be no forgiving myself for it. I want you to know that I'd be lost without you. I love you Leonard. I love you so much."

Leonard smiled and took her hand rubbing his finger across the back of hers. "I'd know it was an accident and would hold not fault for you. I don't now. I know you love me. I love you too."

Penny bend over and kissed him. His lips felt so right on hers. The doctor came in the middle of their kiss.

"Well glad to see no love loss." He chuckled. "Your internal injuries were serve hense the coma. But you've come out of it just fine and seem to be improving. I'd say it's safe to say you'll make a full recovery Mr. Hofstadter." The doctor said giving a smile.

Leonard looked at him and told him thank you. He then kissed Penny again.


	20. The End

After the doctor left Penny looked at Leonard. "I was so scared I had lost you."

"You'll never be without me Penny." He said with a smile.

Oh how that smile of his made her fall in love with him over and over again. She was so in love with him that she couldn't help but smile back at him.

Leonard was released to go back home a few days later. He had months of physical therapy to help him get over his injuries and Penny was there every step of the way.

He was their when they found out the baby was going to be a boy. Though Penny already knew since she had dreamt it. But she was still excited and more so with Leonard around being just as excited as she was.

Penny was so grateful that his death had been a dream and that he was recovering fine. It would take a while for him to be fully recovered but he never gave up on getting so and Penny was there to help him through the real tough days just like he had been for her all the time.

Penny was grateful that Leonard was there when David Henry was born and that Camille had her daddy again. And grateful that she still had her husband and love of her life and best friend. She was happy. Truly happy and knew no matter what she would be okay in whatever life gave them.

~End~


End file.
